Committment
by SCA14
Summary: Committed to each other, Triple H and Melissa have a new force to deal with, and what secret does he have to share about Ms. Smith? Sequel to 1st Lady of Evolution. HHH/OC and Raw roster.
1. New Man, same ol drama

Melissa was late to arriving to the Crown Coliseum. They were taping in Fayetteville this week, and had plans of Randy's birthday here. She was preparing the things for the bash after the taping, so Paul was wondering if she was going to show up, since she didn't fly on the plane with them.

They were so close now, and Evolution was dominating RAW. Off screen, over the past couple months, Paul and Melissa were in love. Evolution was getting better and better by the minute. Randy and Torrie were exclusive, and Dave was still seeing Stacey. As for Ric, he decided to just manage Evolution, he felt that he was getting up in age, and injuries were beginning to add up. So slowly the WWE slowly took him off of matches. They didn't take him off the roster, just reduce his time, and focused on Melissa, Paul, Randy, and Dave.

Melissa was personally dealing with things she kept to herself, and debating telling Paul. She didn't worry until Vince called in the office a month ago.

~FLASHBACK~

"Thanks for coming by", he said greeting her.

"No problem, how is…..", she said sitting.

"Stephanie, she's fine, and you had every right, just hopefully she learned her lesson. That's not why I called you here though", he said worried.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I know you and Evan have a long past, and he going to be working here. Now, I did a criminal back round check on both of you and I know the story. You don't have to worry".

Melissa began pacing as if she was nervous, not only for her safety, but for Evan's as well. She knew how protective the RAW wrestlers were of the divas, well frankly it was across the board. She didn't want to hear that name again, and hoping he wouldn't try to continue what they started, apparently, he thought different.

"Why did you hire him?", she quivery asked.

"Talented man, aside of the other things. I decided to split the rosters up when we travel, unless you ask friends of yours to travel with you. I was sure he was rehabilitated. He had the documents to prove it. All I have to say is that, you should tell Paul, at the very least, everything".

"I do owe him that. I'm not worried, he may be different".

"See, we'll I'll see you in Fayetteville, I was told", he joked.

"Ok, and thanks, you and Linda, and Shane have been so good to me, despite everything".

"Forget about it, you are family like everyone else".

~End FLASHBACK~

That conversation had been bugging her for a month now. She wanted to tell them that Evan was here. They wouldn't be upset at first, but then when she told them her past with Evan, and something she didn't explain to Paul, she may lose him in the process of sending Evan to an early grave. The question was, would she tell Paul, and their friends, or would she keep hiding it?

Cameras where outside filming as she pulled up, she was extremely late, and they were filming already.

'Fuck', she thought.

The limo pulled up, and everyone was expecting Mr. McMahon to be there. When she stepped out, the cheers were mixed, like always, and she loved them that way. Grabbing her things, she walked to the corridor towards the locker room area. She was walking and trying to find her phone, to call her grandmother, and she ran into hard wall, so to speak.

"I'm so sorry", she said looking up.

"Melissa, how are you?"

"What the hell, what are you doing here? You were signed to Smackdown! Why are you here?", she worried.

"King, who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, who ever he is, he should leave her alone, or Evolution will tear him into pieces".

~Evolution's locker room~

"Melissa was supposed to be here by now", Hunter worried.

"Look, she is talking, well, being harassed, by some guy", Batista said pointing to the screen.

The three along with everyone in the arena watched the interaction of the mysterious man, and Melissa. She was trying to get rid of him, until he shocked everyone, and her with the next comment.

"I'm Matt (Hardy)'s new tag team partner. I decided to stay here at RAW".

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

"What".

"Yeah, it's great, just like old times", he said hugging her.

She pushed him away.

"It will NEVER be like old times. Do not come around me, or even talk to me, Evan, I wish you weren't here, trust me, my life was better off without you in it", she stomped off to the Evolution locker room.

"It's the asshole", Hunter whispered to himself.

This was information that Paul and Melissa shared. Not Hunter and Melissa, they shouldn't have had to deal with him, but like he learned the past always catches up with you if not dealt with, and frankly, he wondered, was there more to that comment then intended?

R/R


	2. The truth will set you free

She got into the room, and saw her other half waiting, and looking as if he was going to kill.

"Hunter?"

"Oh…hey, you're late, even though we aren't scheduled for anything, I thought it would be good to be here for Randy, on his birthday".

"I was making sure everything was in order, remember. I know what the attitude is about, everyone saw who I was talking to. I want to talk to you about that", she said pulling him in the restroom.

If she said anything out loud, in that locker room, he would explode, and everyone would know her secret. She should say it out there, but she wasn't ready for the public to know.

"Paul".

"This must be serious".

"It is, just listen to me before you say or do anything, ok?"

"Ok I can't promise anything, but I will hear you out".

"I told you almost everything. Yes he was my high school sweetheart, and when my mom passed away, I left my cushioned home, and expenses paid to go with him. I wanted to wrestle, but knew being a home body, I wouldn't get it done thinking about it. I knew he was leaving to the OVW, and I figured we love each other enough to be together, so working together should be fine. We were together, and I left him because of what I said. What I didn't tell you was that he used to beat me. We were arrested on a domestic disturbance charge. If you watch the tapes of those shows, each time I'm on the screen, I have a new bruise, or blacken eye. After they saw what he was doing they had a discussion with him. Well, that night, I felt the pain, and almost died. He was arrested for assault with deadly intent. He took a plea bargain, and was sentenced to 2 years, since he had no record, and lifetime probation. I moved on, but never really got into another relationship, because I was not only afraid for my safety, but whom ever I was involved with", she said calmly.

Paul finally looked at her, and she was silently crying. He didn't hate her, and understood why she did it. He hugged her, but was furious with this so called man. He wanted to kill him.

"Why did Vince hire him?"

"He may have changed, and some of me wants to be that, but I don't want you to do anything stupid, just promise me you won't do anything stupid", she begged.

"I swear, I just can't believe this, I want to take you away, for a while".

"Paul, I can't runaway, trust me, it never helps, just be there for me, just like I am for you, okay, cause he can push your buttons", she said.

They heard Randy, Dave, and Ric come back in.

"Where are you two at? I told you two about the exotic locations, not at work", Ric teased.

"We'll talk later, right now it's Ric and Randy's night ok?", he said kissing her passionately.

She felt safe all over again, and just went with it. He kissed her, and they began to fool around, as he picked her up onto the counter. She looked at him, and grinned, and he grinned back. He continued, and there was a pound at the door.

"Come on you two, we have to go to the ring", Batista said.

Melissa hopped down, with Paul on her every move. She peeked out.

"Well, we are kinda busy", she grinned.

"Please, I'm the birthday boy", Randy begged.

"Come on Hunter, we have a party to attend to", she said walking out in her very revealing outfit.

"Next time, I'll kick your ass, I was this close", he motioned.

"Yeah well, your girlfriend, and our princess has a match".

"Since when?"

"Since Jazz challenged you, and that guy and Matt will be joining her".

Paul and Melissa looked at each other, but after the show, he had plans to tell them what she said. He knew that she wanted them to know, she just was dealing with a lot right now. He also had a surprise for her tonight, right after this match. She walked back into the bathroom to change her clothes, and get prepared.

They walked out to the open area, to get to the ring. Her music blared

There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on what I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine

She walked out with Evolution.

"Accompanied by Evolution, the WWE women's champion, Melissa Smith", Lillian announced.

She walked with confidence, and she saw him, and just looked at him with disgust. She looked over at Hunter, and mouthed to him, "remember". He said back "love you".

She got in, and as they were pacing and stretching, she found out from J.R., this was a number one contender match, and from every week, she had to wrestle some one else. This week was Jazz. She wouldn't know who her opponent was until the match. Melissa and Jazz had been at each others throat since she got there, because she wanted the belt, and thought she was the only African American female who was dominating the WWE.

They locked up, and Jazz hit her back. Melissa looked at her, and grinned. She motioned for her to come and get it.

"Come on Lizzy baby! You can do it!", Hunter yelled.

She ran at her, and Melissa moved where Jazz connected with a turnbuckle. Jazz was staggering, and Melissa tripped her, by locking her legs around her ankles, and she fell face first. Jazz got pissed, and Melissa grinned, as they circled around each other. They locked up again, this time Jazz caught her in the face. It drew blood, and Jazz kept going, kicking her. Melissa fell, and Jazz taunted the crowd. Melissa crawled to the corner, and Jazz came over. Melissa gave her boot to Jazz's face. She grabbed her head, and flipped her over. She then kicked her in the back.

Hunter looked over at Evan, and wanted to rip him apart. Secretly, Evan was rooting for Melissa. He still loved her. He was realizing what he had was beautiful, and he threw it all away, because of his anger. He looked overr at Hunter, and saw him giving him an evil stare.

Melissa was in the ring, losing, after Jazz gave her the same boot to her face. She got Melissa in a submission hold, and she was trying her best to hold on.

"Come on Lizzy, come girl, you can do it! MELISSA. MELISSA", Ric began.

The crowd cheered on, and she slowly rose to her feet. She turned Jazz around, and kneed her in the gut. She then did Triple H's finishing move, the pedigree. She went for the cover. 1….2….3.

"Your winner, Melissa Smith".

Right as soon as Lillian finished that thought, Matt attacked her with Jazz on his trail. Hunter, Batista, and Randy jumped in, as Ric pulled her out. Dave body slammed Evan after he went after Randy. After the smoke cleared, Ric helped a sore Melissa into the ring, and of course they stood for their ego trip for the night.

~Four hours later at Ric's Mansion in Fayetteville~

Everyone was partying at his home, and Randy's present from Melissa was one dance. She couldn't say no. They were dancing and everyone was staring. Paul didn't mind, he knew everything was all in fun between them two. Everyone was there, and in reality, that match was planned out. Jazz wasn't, but Matt and Paul were good friends. As for him and Amy, they weren't on the best terms, but it was Randy's Birthday. As the dancing continued, Molly (Holly) walked in with Evan. Paul looked over, and saw the two. He was infuriated, but he kept calm.

As Melissa finished with Randy, she hugged him, and looked over at Paul, who was trying to hide his anger by talking to John, and Shane. She walked over to them, and joined there conversation.

"Hey you three, what are you handsome men talking about?", she said.

"Not much, Paul was asking us if we wanted to join you two on a group vacation. I know what he says to it, but what do you say?", John asked.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with friends, why?"

"We were just wondering. By the way, who was that guy who was talking to you?", Shane asked.

Paul and Melissa looked at each other, and he was worried about how long she could keep this up.

"When the party ends, we need to talk ok", Paul whispered to John.

"I'll tell you later Shane, as for now, the good hostess is wanted by Ric for something", she turned away walking towards Ric.

Evan and Molly went to talk to Chris and Trish.

"Hey you two, where is the birthday boy at?", Molly said.

"He was dancing with Melissa, but I think he ran off with Torrie again", Chris laughed.

"Oh, that's ok, I'll ask Melissa", Evan said.

"Well, she's in the kitchen with Ric, go on in", Trish said.

Evan walked towards the dining area, and saw the picture of Paul and Melissa. He was beginning to wonder why they were so close. He continued to walk into the kitchen, and he saw her. She was a vision, and he wanted to kiss her. He walked over towards her.

"I said I was only going to be five minutes tops", she said getting Randy's candles together.

"It's ok take your time", Evan said back.

She turned around to him, and was a little scared, but she put space in between him and her.

"Why are you here? It's only invited guests".

"Molly said I could come, and I should get to know the guys I'm working with, right? Lizzy bear….."

"My mother only called me that", she said cutting him off.

"Ok, Melissa, you look fantastic, how have you been?"

"Good. If you will excuse me", she said going towards the cake.

"Wait", he grabbed her arms.

"Get off me, because if Paul sees you , he will kill you".

"What is he to you?", he demanded.

"My everything, and hopefully, he'll be my husband", she said grinning.

"What?! So it's not just on the show, you and he are…."

"Yes, so get off me, now", she warned.

"Alright, but I still love you".

It stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to face him, and he was inching closer to her. She was beginning to fell how she felt every time they were alone. That she had no where to go, and no one to turn to. Yes, he was there for her when her mother passed away from Pneumonia. He swore to take good care of her, and she thought, her mother saw everything that was going on from Heaven. That if she was here, she would have killed him.

"I don't love you Evan, remember we are done, and I moved on now".

"TO WHO? HIM?! BELIEVE ME, HE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOU LIKE I CAN", he screamed.

He backed away, and tried to calm down. Paul walked in.

"Lizzy, Ric is wondering what taking so long….", Paul said seeing Evan was in the kitchen with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", he said approaching Evan.

"We are just talking, and he was just leaving right Evan?", she said, hoping that there was no fight between the two.

"Yeah, I have to go find Molly, we just dropped by, that's all", he said looking at Paul.

"Well, nice seeing you, leave".

Evan walked out, and Paul walked over to Melissa.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, let's just go and give Randy his cake, then after everything is over, we'll talk to everyone, ok?", she said trying to smile.

"I know what you are doing, it won't work, but for right now I'll go along".

They walked out, and began to sing 'happy birthday'. Randy got shocked, and he blew out his candles. Paul wrapped his arms around Melissa, and they watched him open the presents. Evan watched the two, and was disgusted.

"Hey where did you go?', Molly said.

"Bathroom, you ready?"

"Yeah let's go", she cheerfully said.

As they left, all he could think about was Melissa and her 'new' boyfriend. All the counseling, and constant praying flew out the window, and the old Evan came back. At least if he didn't have her, then he could mold Molly in to a copy of her.

After more partying, and drinking, the superstars began to leave. Melissa asked Amy, Trish, Dawn Marie, Stacey, and Torrie to stick around. That they needed to talk. Paul was rounding up Shane, John, Chris, Randy, Dave, and Ric. They headed for Ric's office, and everyone was wondering why they got them into the office.

"Listen this is very serious, and frankly everyone had questions. You guys are my family, and my closet friends. This information will some how get leaked to the press soon, so I figured I'll tell you first", Melissa said quietly.

"What's up girl, did it have to do with that Evan guy?", Trish asked.

"Yeah".

She explained everything, and Paul was still infuriated at the earlier events. After explaining, everyone was quiet, and didn't know what to say. Dave spoke first.

"I understand why you didn't say anything, I can't promise that I won't be nice to him, but if he starts with any of you women, I will kill him", he warned.

"Look I understand your stance, and everyone is pissed, but you can't go around doing anything. I don't want you to lose everything because of that scumbag. Trust me, I want revenge too, but my mom didn't raise me that way, even though I messed up royal against Stephanie, I want to make sure you guys don't do anything harsh, Promise me?", She said walking up to Ric, Dave, Randy and the rest of the males in the room.

"That includes you too Paul", she said over her shoulder.

They agreed and everyone left the party. Paul and Melissa were driving to the hotel, and as they pulled up, they saw Evan giving Molly a goodnight kiss. She cringed, and looked over at Paul.

"Let's just go to bed, ok? We have that new photo shoot tomorrow, and you and I have to shop for rings for the show", she said getting out.

"Ok", he grinned at her.

They got out walking to the entrance, and Molly already left inside, by the time they reached the doors. Evan eyed the two, and whispered something.

"You know, you're mother gave me her blessing, I don't think would have liked Paul".

"Well you broke that when you hit me, because she didn't tolerate that either", she said.

"Do you what something rookie?', Paul interrupted.

"Yeah, to tell you to back off my girl".

"What? She is with me now, not you. If I were you I would get over it", he said walking up to him.

"Paul, please. Remember?", she said stepping in.

"What? What is he remembering?"

Paul chuckled, and said, "Oh that's right, we are leaving to shop for rings tomorrow. Have a good night Evan".

He walked off with Melissa, and it left him fuming, and more determined then ever to show her that he wanted Molly, but did he really want Molly, or Melissa?


	3. Ticking Time Bomb

Melissa was dreaming……..

"No, mom, don't leave me!", she screamed, to her in her casket.

Her grandmother, who was also close to her, came up to her.

"Lizzy, she's not gone, she will always be with you. When you need her she'll be there, just remember that", she whispered.

Melissa cried, hitting the floor, and her grandmother, and Evan helped her up. They took her back to the house, her and her mother had memories in. It was hard, especially since the biggest picture on the living room wall, was of Melissa graduating from college. She begged her mom to let her attend classes while in high school, and her mother was even more proud of her graduating early. She just slept in that room all night. She woke up to Evan screaming at her

"You Bitch! I told you not talk to Brent, I told you to cover yourself up, but no, you chose to not listen to me. Now we are losing are jobs! What are we going to do?! Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"I still have a job", she slowly said.

"NO,THE HELL YOU DO. YOU WANT TO WORK HERE WITHOUT ME! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME. YOU GOT IN BECAUSE OF ME", with that he backhand her.

She fell to the floor in pain. He kneeled next to her.

"You want to stay because all of the guys will be all over you. No you are resigning, since I have no more work, and if no, I'll kill you", he whispered.

Paul woke up to her talking in her sleep.

"No…..please…….don't hit me again……..I didn't mean to"

"Melissa, Honey wake up", he pushed her.

"NO!", she said jumping up.

"Honey it was a dream, he isn't here, I'm here its ok", he said hugging her.

"It was so real. I was at my mother's funeral, and my grandmother was there, he was there. Then it was the night he got fired and arrested", she said.

"I know, did you ever call your grandmother?"

"No, I really should, she's probably worried".

Melissa's grandmother watched the shows faithfully. She was the one who hooked her to wrestling. They were close, and it was a weekly ritual to watch them together. Then when news got around she was in the WWE, her grandmother, brother, and sister began to watch. They knew what happened with Evan, and now more than ever, they probably wanted to know if she was ok. Melissa dialed her number and waited.

"House of Beauty, this is cutie, how may I help you?", her grandmother said cheerfully.

"Grandma, you are silly", Melissa chuckled.

"Lizzy Bear! How are you, I watched the show! Is he harassing you? Your brother wants to kill him!"

"No he's not, due to Paul, Randy, and Dave, and that's just my team, it's not counting the other guys. I'm fine, I just wanted to check in like I always do. Did you want some tickets for next week?"

"Yeah, get as many as you can, the family wants to see you in action, and then a feast at the house, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that will be perfect, oh and Grandma, go shopping they can eat a lot".

"Will do, love ya Lizzy Bear".

"Love you too".

They hung up, and she grinned at her grandmother. She was a second mother to her. She was there for her, through everything. She was her and her siblings' second mother, and when her mother passed, she picked up the pieces. So, when Melissa left, she was to check in with her once a week, just to talk, or mainly for pointers in her matches, and what not to do again. Paul wanted to meet her, and soon, he would.

She got up to look at the full moon outside. It was peaceful to her, and calming in a sense. She thought about where she went and where it was going. She wanted a life with Paul, and to continue her reign in the WWE. Something was telling her, with Evan arriving, it was to test her strength. Paul saw her deep in thought, and came and held her in his arms. He knew she was worried, but he wanted to take her away from it all. Hopefully, after his plan, she would make him the happiest man on the earth, and she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

~The next day~

After a goodnight sleep, they got up and got ready for their day off, and to shop for the rings. Melissa never been to Fayetteville, and Paul had many times, so they decided to do some sightseeing. He showed her some of the historical sights. They, for the first time in a while, had a motivating conversation. He forgot she was a history major, and knew a lot. One of the many reasons he loved her, that she had a side of her that didn't revolve around the WWE.

After the pictures, and getting souvenirs, they left to their appointment/taping of the rings being bought. She didn't know that he was shopping for rings for them in real life, but it was to his advantage. As they walked in, Shane was there to make everything go smoothly.

"Hey Shane-O-Mac, you look tired, Amy wore you out again?", Paul said chuckling.

"Um, a woman is present here", Melissa said covering her ears.

"As if you don't have mind blowing sex, give me a break, you're just jealous because I have it all the time", he grinned.

"Ok, too much information", Melissa said.

The men laughed, and they walked over to the counter.

"Ok, you two are looking for rings, and you point out a couple. You pick this one", he said holding up a huge platinum three carat engagement ring, "and you like it, and Paul, you decide to buy that one, while Melissa is over there looking at necklaces, and everything else, ok?"

"Yeah no problem", Paul winked at Shane.

"Hey, where's the little girls room, I have to go", Melissa asked.

"Out that way, to your left".

With her gone, Paul pulled him to the side.

"Is everything in order?'

"Yeah, the ring is ready with the inscription and everything on it. You'll have the real one for RAW next week", he grinned.

"Cool, well, we got the reservations set on the trip. The week after next, we'll fly out, and everyone will have a week an a half off due to the Baseball season starting".

Melissa walked back in to the store, and on the vacation conversation.

"I'm excited for the trip too, a well deserved break", she smiled at Paul.

"Well, you two ready?"

"Yeah", Paul said.

They walked over to the counter, and they stood together, ready to film. Paul was so excited, since he was really proposing to her on national television, live, in front of her family.

'AND ACTION"

"Hunter, I want to marry you, but I don't need a huge ring".

"You should, and you deserve everything I want for you. I love you, and I want everyone to know it. Here, try this one", he said handing her the ring they were showed.

"This is a bit much, but alright, I guess I could deal with it".

They matched her size, and fitted the ring to her finger. He was excited to the fact that he was much closer to having Melissa as his wife, not just on screen, but off as well.

"AND CUT"

"That was great, and we got everything, so you two are free to go. The flight to Los Angeles is leaving at 5pm, so we will check in with you two later on ok?", Shane said.

"Yes, just remember?', Paul said.

"Will do", Shane added.

"Remember what?', Melissa asked as they were leaving.

'The tickets".

"Oh ok, yeah, my grandmother would be so pissed if he didn't get them front row".

"I know", he chuckled.

They headed back to the hotel, and ran into Matt and Evan.

"Hey you two, how was the shoot?", Matt asked.

"Really good, we picked out the ring, and that was it", Melissa said looking at Evan.

"How's Molly?", Paul asked.

"She's good, we are going sightseeing when we go to L.A. Probably show her my, or our old neighborhood".

"That's nice", Melissa evilly grinned.

"What's wrong, Melissa, you don't think I should be able to show her around?", he taunted.

"Never said that, I just wouldn't go to my old house if you knew what was good for you".

"Don't plan too, my parents want to meet her, and frankly they are happy to see me happy for once".

"That's enough! You know what you did, and I know what you did to land in Jail in the first place, so get off your high horse", she said.

"You may want to get her in check Paul", Evan said.

If he couldn't have her, and everyone else's life would be miserable, including theirs, especially to the fact that they were getting engaged.

"She can say what she wants, unlike you, when she does or says something I don't like I don't hit her, we talk about things", he said confronting him.

"YOU WANNA GO, WE CAN TAKE IT OUTSIDE", Evan taunted.

"LET'S GO, I'VE WANTED A PIECE OF YOU EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE", Paul pushed.

Melissa came in between the men, as Matt held him back.

"Paul, please let's go, we have a flight to catch", she said pulling him towards her.

He continued to eye Evan.

"Please?", she begged.

He eventually left with her, and they left to their room. Matt pulled Evan outside, to cool him off.

"Chill out, I know your past, and I don't like it, but if you want a second chance in life, you need to let it go, or if Vince finds out, he'll be the one you'll have to answer to", Matt said walking to the car.

Evan shook his head, and was still pissed, but understood what was at stake.

Melissa came out with her things, and Evan saw her. Going up to her, it scared her.

"If you want to torture me so bad, you are doing a good job at it", he whispered.

"That's good, I want you to feel the same pain I had to feel every time you beat me", she said pushing by him.


End file.
